The present invention relates to photographic apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in photographic apparatus having means for automatically or semiautomatically focusing the objective upon a selected object or scene. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in photographic apparatus of the type wherein the optical system returns to a predetermined position (e.g., to a position in which the apparatus is set to make exposures with one boundary of the depth of field range at infinity) upon completion of the focusing operation.
A drawback of presently known photographic apparatus of the above outlined character is that the automatically selected setting of the optical system for the making of exposures within a selected depth of field range cannot be changed at the will of the operator prior to the making of that exposure which is to be made with the automatically selected position of focusing means. This reduces the versatility of such apparatus by preventing the user from making exposures with a depth of field setting which is not a result of automatic adjustment of the objective.